


lost

by Hannah (hannahoftheinternet)



Series: Femslash February 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Banter, F/F, Femslash February, Hiking, Light Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17661119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahoftheinternet/pseuds/Hannah
Summary: Kathryn and Seven are on a hike. And lost.





	lost

“We are lost,” Seven declared, shading her face with her hand as she scanned the horizon.

Kathryn sat on a rock, sipping cool water from her canteen. “Lucky I took orienteering in high school.”

Seven tilted her head, apparently accessing her databanks. “Orienteering:  a competitive sport in which participants find their way to various checkpoints across rough country with the aid of a map and compass, the winner being the one with the lowest elapsed time.”

Kathryn cheers’d her with the canteen. “That’s right. I wasn’t too bad, either. Second in my class. I used to go hiking in the holodeck with Chakotay, too.” Seven stopped moving, and Kathryn regretted her words. “I’m sorry, Seven. I know it’s still a sore subject.”

“I am fine,” said Seven, clearly not fine. “The appropriate mourning period is over. Captain Chakotay was no longer a part of my life at the time of his death. There is no reason for me to continue lamenting.”

Kathryn knew that she was just saying nonsense words, things to mollify herself. Chakotay had been important to both of them, and they’d both suffered when he died. His passing had been what brought them together again, after spending years on opposite sides of the quadrant. There they were, then, hiking the Great Smoky Mountains on the hottest day of the year. Together again.

Seven sat gingerly, folding her legs under herself. She looked up at Kathryn, blue eyes wide, the barest hint of sunburn showing on her exposed skin. “Do you know the way back?”

Staring up into the sky, Kathryn estimated the time at around 1530 hours--three-thirty in the afternoon. Starfleet habits were hard to break, even on her extended leave of absence. “We should just go back the way we came.”

“I will not,” Seven said, “turn back. We will finish this hike, Admiral.”

Kathryn chugged more water. “Don’t call me ‘Admiral,’ Seven, I’m on leave. I don’t call you ‘Doctor.’”

“My doctorate is unimportant.” Seven dismissed the argument. “I believe we should continue going eastward until we reach civilization.”

She considered this. The nearest outpost was about ten kilometers in the specified direction. At their pace, they could make it by 1630.

“Alright,” she said. “Let’s go.” She stood, sweeping red-and-gray hair away from her face and setting out at a steady pace. Seven was beside her in seconds, matching her stride for stride. “When we get back to  _ civilization _ ...” Kathryn paused, mulling over the best way to phrase her question. “When we get back, would you like to join me for a drink at my apartment?”

“I would,” answered Seven immediately. Kathryn smiled, and continued moving forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are a writer's best friend!


End file.
